


4 AM

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, minor existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Dave can't sleep.





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a test to figure out how to format a Pesterlog correctly on here  
> Plus I love writing dialoge so this was fun!

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 04:12

TG: does it ever fuck you up  
TT: I need you to be more specific, Dave.  
TG: i mean like  
TG: were never going to see a working car ever again which really doesnt matter to me because i cant drive  
TG: and its not like theres anywhere that needs to be driven to considering most of us can fly and were all pretty much centered around can town anyway  
TG: but still  
TG: and also the internet is gone  
TG: classic books and old music and newspapers and shit are all gone too  
TT: I still have some classic literature saved if you want to read something in particular.  
TG: you have some but im sure you didnt have the entire scope of human knowledge captchalogued  
TG: so many things are just gone now  
TG: things that I guess we have to relearn  
TG: like rocket science and brain surgery and how to write a fucking symphony  
TG: but theres so much history that will never be remembered  
TG: i know some things about dinosaurs but if someone asks me about world war 1 theyre shit outta luck  
TT: What brought this bout of existentialism on?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: i cant sleep  
TG: and i guess im just thinking about the past  
TG: there are so many things that just dont exist anymore  
TG: so many people that dont exist either  
TG: on one hand the fucking westboro baptist church is gone so thats great but at the same time doctors dont exist either  
TT: There is almost no chance of any of us getting sick or injured so we have no need for doctors. Not to mention a majority of us are God Tiers or aliens. Also, we have Jane the magical healer. We will be fine.  
TT: Though I am glad that bigots and such are all dead as awful as that is to say; I'm certain that's something nobody will mind.  
TT: However, if there is something of the old world that you miss, I'm sure Roxy can summon whatever artifact you need.  
TG: thats a good point i guess  
TG: a lot of people died though  
TG: cant bring 7 billion people back from the void  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: Be that as it may, we can't focus on it. We played our game, we reaped the consequences. We didn't know what we were getting in to, but what's done is done and thinking about it will only cause pain.  
TG: i cant just ignore this rose  
TG: because of something i had a hand in there are 7 billion corpses rotted  
TG: how many skeletons was can town built on  
TT: Dave...  
TG: hell im the one who wanted to be an paleontologist why dont i find out  
TG: i can tally up how many people i indirectly killed all because of a stupid game  
TG: lets start counting heads  
TT: Dave.  
TG: i can start with my bro  
TG: your mom  
TG: johns dad  
TG: everyone in my apartment building  
TG: cant forget the dead troll planet too so that probably doubles the body count  
TT: DAVE.  
TT: Stop.  
TT: I understand that you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. I played too. Do you know how often I look down at my hands and see blood? Think of it this way, if you blame yourself you're blaming all of us too. We all played, so we are all as compliant in the murders as you think you are.  
TG: thats not fair  
TT: Isn't it?  
TT: What makes you think you can take all the blame for what happened? Why are you the sole villain here?  
TT: Look Dave, you can't take the blame on yourself. You can't let yourself get caught up on the past. It is best just to not think about it. Perhaps that makes me callous but I know that if I think about the things that were lost for more than a minute I panic. If I think about the fact that billions of people died I feel sick. But there isn't a single thing that can be done now and moping about it isn't helping anyone.  
TT: For most, life happens and life ends. That's just how things are.  
TG: not for us though  
TT: Not for us.  
TG: so were just stuck dealing with shit for all of eternity  
TG: no end to this speeding self-pity train  
TG: theres the guilt car and the anxiety caboose cant forget those  
TG: the train is drifting across multiple tracks and smashing all the other rational trains of thought away  
TG: its just like that forever then  
TT: Not forever. Eventually we'll all come to peace with everything that happened. We have forever to do so.  
TT: And none of us will be alone through it. We all have each other. At the very least, we're all in various stages of mutual self pity and guilt. Nobody has to deal with anything on their own.  
TG: thats sappy as fuck  
TG: but thank you  
TG: i know youre right  
TG: i dont know how i got from thinking about cars and the internet to seeking a therapy session at 4am  
TG: sorry about that  
TT: It happens.  
TG: i guess it does  
TG: thank you rose  
TT: No problem at all. Go try and get some rest, okay? If you need to talk tomorrow you know where to find me.  
TG: ill keep that in mind  
TG: gnight rose  
TT: Goodnight Dave.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 04:29


End file.
